Revealed
by samurai-swords-maid
Summary: another songfic! sequel to "And Cherry Blossoms Fell on Her Body". The truth that Aoshi loves Misao is revealed, but Misao is already dead! Misao's point of view. Aoshi Misao pairing. R&R.


Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make Rurouni Kenshin! I only made this story! So don't sue Saph Myoria Chiyoko! Please!  
  
Authors' Note: ok, this is the sequel to "And Cherry Blossoms Fell on Her Body". I made a sequel due to popular demand of many people **cough cough three people** and unfortunately, another mushy story got stuck in my head, and it was the sequel to my first one. HAKU VERY BAKA! OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT IN THIS STORY! THAT'S MY OTHER STORY, " When Locked in a House.." USE YOUR COMMON SENSE, HAKU!!!! Well, I hope you like it! This time it is Misao's point of view! Her ghost, actually. Second songfic! Yay! Well, I must run from the evil bunnies! Bye now!  
  
Love and Pain- Love will always bring pain, and in pain, love will be found  
  
Misao sat upon the branches of her favorite tree, looking up at the blue sky through the pink flowers. Her thoughts swirled around, finally coming to rest upon Aoshi.  
  
I'm sorry I had to leave you.  
But I couldn't help it.  
Forgive me....  
I had to leave you.  
  
She heard a sound behind her, and prepared to leave, when she remembered that no one could see her. She sat, looking down. To her amazement, it was Aoshi. She blushed furiously. She thought she was the only one who knew this was her "secret spot". She watched intently as he sat down. Misao was stunned when she saw him look up at the tree, his eyes glistening from.. 'No...it couldn't be....tears??' she thought.  
  
I know I broke your heart,  
But honey, you broke mine too.  
If only you had let me in.  
Let me help you.  
  
She was even more stunned when a tear fell out of Aoshi's eye. Had she actually caused him pain when she had died? Was he actually showing emotions? Misao climbed down the tree to a lower branch which was also closer to Aoshi. She watched, amazed at this revelation, happy that Aoshi cared for her, and sad for she could not tell Aoshi she cared for him, and that she could not comfort him, and that she could not be there for him.  
  
But you turned me down,  
You refused my help,  
So I waited, darling,  
Waited through cold moonless nights.  
  
She watched on, her heart wrenching in pain as she watched Aoshi cry. She jumped down from the tree, pacing back and forth around Aoshi.  
  
I watched you brokenheartedly,  
I watched your face with no emotions,  
I waited for a sign,  
But there was not one to be found.  
  
Misao jumped back into the tree, very unhappy. Why hadn't he told her his feelings earlier? But when she looked back down at the figure below her, she could not be mad for long. Her eyes darkened as she remembered her death.  
  
Why did you ignore me?  
Why did you turn me down?  
You had stolen my heart,  
And then you broke it.  
  
**flashback** Misao backed up against the blossom tree, watching the man in front of her with horror. He drew his sword. He smiled evilly. And then he moved. The metal flickered in front of her eyes. Before Misao had any time to react, she felt a metal blade go into her stomach. She looked down, and saw the blade protruding grossly out of her stomach. She could feel her blood seeping through her clothes. She could feel her life dwindling. She knelt, her power leaving her quickly. All of a sudden, another figure rushed through the foliage, and shouted "NO!" a few resounding clangs were heard, then all was still. Next moment, she was looking up into the face of Aoshi. He turned her around.  
"Misao, Misao, you cannot die on me.Misao, Misao, please don't die.." he whispered. Misao smiled meekly at him, using up the rest of her strength. Cherry blossoms had begun to fall into her face. She looked him in the eye, and whispered her last words. She felt him pull her closer to him.  
"Good bye, Aoshi." and the last of her life left her, as she felt Aoshi pull her closer to him. **end flashback**  
  
She shuddered. If only she had told Aoshi that she loved him before she had died. That she loved him, and always would, even in death.  
  
If only you knew,  
If only you knew my feelings,  
Then maybe, just maybe, I might not have left.  
  
Misao watched Aoshi cry. He then stood up. He looked at her tree. Misao held her breath. Then he whispered. " Misao....I...I'm sorry I failed you again...and...and...Misao....I wasn't able to tell you this when you were alive, but I wish I had..but.....Misao....I love you." Misao sat, stunned at this. The truth was revealed. She jumped down from the branch. She gently stroked his cheek. Then she laughed. She laughed to the sky. Misao saw Aoshi look hopefully skywards. Then he turned his head downwards again. He turned and left. Misao jumped back into her tree. A light began to engulf her. The tree moved even though there was no wind. Aoshi's last words seemed to echo around the clearing.  
"Misao....I love you." As the light began to fade, as did Misao, she whispered one last word into the clearing.  
"Aoshi..."  
  
~end~  
  
how was it? Please read and review! It really helps me. Was it good? Mushy? Stupid? Weird? Please tell me! But I must run again! Bai now!  
  
-Saph Myoria Chiyoko  
Author 


End file.
